ARCHER,King Of Wizards
by MR.YELLOW
Summary: Naruto anak yang diabaikan keluarganya dan dikucilkan penduduk desa kerena tidak mempunyai cakra,tapi?tanpa diketahui mereka naruto menyimpan kekuatan yang besar,dan kukuatan itu disebut... MAGIC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo-/Miss Typo, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kurang jelas,Strong!Naru,GodLike!Naru,Alive** **,overpower,dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto anak yang diabaikan keluarganya dan dikucilkan penduduk desa kerena tidak mempunyai cakra,tapi?tanpa diketahui mereka naruto menyimpan kekuatan yang besar,dan kukuatan itu disebut...**

 **MAGIC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO=**

Konohagakure No Sato yang secara harfiah berarti "Desa Daun Tersembunyi" adalah suatu desa yang berada di Negara Api.

Desa ini dikenal sebagai desa yang sangat kuat karena didukung oleh banyak ninja yang cukup berbakat. Pemimpin di desa Konoha biasa disebut Hokage. Dan sejauh ini, Konoha telah memiliki empat Hokage yang artinya telah terjadi pergantian pemimpin sebanyak empat kali. Saat ini yang memimpin desa Konoha adalah seorang Yondaime Hokage yang bernama Namikaze Minato atau yang dikenal dengan Kiroi Senko.

Awalnya semua meragukan kepemimpinannya karna usianya yang masih muda tersebut tapi itu semua terbantahkan setelah insiden penyerangan pria bertopeng yang berhasil melepaskan Kyuubi dan membiarkannya mengamuk di tengah desa Konoha.

Minato berhasil menyegel Kyuubi pada salah satu anaknya yang barub lahir tersebut dan yang menjadi wadah Kyuubi adalah Namikaze Menma sang adik.

Yondaime Hokage menyegelnya menggunakan Hakke Fuin yang mengharuskan sang pemakai mengorbankan nyawanya tapi karna sesuatu hanya 90% chakranya sajalah yang menjadi korban karna itupula Minato di segani lawan maupun kawan.

Ia memiliki seorang istri yang cantik bernama Uzumaki Kushina dan dua orang putra. Anak pertamanya bernama Namikaze Naruto. Sedangkan anak keduanya bernama Namikaze Menma. Mereka berdua memiliki selisih umur 1 menit kerena mereka merupakan anak kembar.

 **=Training Ground Namikaze Clan:**

 **Trang!**

 **.**

 **Trang!**

 **.**

 **Trang!**

Bunyi dentingan logam yang beradu terdengar nyaring di tengah lapangan luas tempat keluarga Namokaze atau keluarga Yondaime Hokage berlatih tersebut. Terlihat seorang anak berusia 11tahun yang sedang beradu kunai dengan pria paruh baya yany identik dengannya mereka adalah Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Menma yang sedang berlatih.

 **Trang**!

Kunai milik Menma terpental kesamping kerena serangan Minato yang kuat tidak mampu Menma tahan. Menma mendecih pelan dan menampilkan wajah kesalnya.

"MENMA, MINATO... SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP" teriakan terdengar dari dalam kediaman Namikaze tersebut, teriakan yang berasal dari wanita paruh baya berambut merah panjang dan berkulit putih mulus yang sedang menata makanan di meja makan.

Menma dan Minato langsung menuju kedalam rumah tanpa menyadari seorang anak berambut pirang jabrik sedang memperhatikan mereka jika kalian melihat dari segi fisik anak tersebut mirip dengan Minato dengan rambut pirang jabrik yang membedakan hanya warna kulit dan warna matanya saja dia adalah Namikaze Naruto kembaran Menma yang hanya berseliaih 1 menit karna itulah dia menjadi kakak dan Menma adik, Naruto juga punya adik kecil berusia 4 thn bernama Namikaze naruko meskipun naruko tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah kakaknya karna Naruto tidak pernah tinggal di kediaman Namikaze.

dia tinggal sendiri disebuah rumah pohon yang dibangunnya dihutan kematian,setelah diusir oleh minat0.

 **Pov**

Pada malam hari sekitar jam 8, ia terbangun karena ia belum makan malam. Iapun segera keluar kamar dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan. Saat sampai di dapur, ia segera membuka tudung saji yang ada. Namun hanya kekosongan yang ia dapat. "Kosong?" katanya. Iapun segera menutupnya dan pergi keluar rumah untuk mencari kedai yang masih buka.

Saat sedang berjalan untuk mencari kedai, ia melihat ada satu kedai yang masih buka. Namun sialnya ia lupa membawa uang "Ah sial, aku lupa membawa uang." Ucapnya. "Hei, kemarilah Naruto." Kata pemilik kedai yang sudah tua itu. Narutopun segera menuju ketempat orang yang memanggilnya itu. "Ada apa jii-san?" tanya Naruto. "Kenapa kau keluar malam-malam Naruto?" tanya Teuchi. "Aku sedang mencari kedai untuk makan, tapi aku lupa membawa uang." Jawabnya. "Makanlah disini. Aku akan memberikanmu ramen gratis!" kata paman Teuchi. "Benarkah jii-san? Arigatou!" ucap Naruto yang kemudian mengambil tempat duduk. Setelah selesai, Naruto segera mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera pergi dari situ.

Namun saat dia ingin pulang dia menemkan sebuah buku,didekat sebuah pohon besar pinggir hutan ,"kata naruto saat melihat sampul buku itu yang bergambar sebuah lingkaran dengan bintang segi enam dengan 2 pedang saling menyilang(X) ditengah lingkaran itu.

Saat naruto mulai membuka buku itu,disana tertulis? **the power of heroes** "gumam secara tiba tiba buku itu bercahaya yang membuat naruto menutup matanya dan dari buku itu tiba2 keluar sebuah benda bulat berwarna putih sekuran kelering,lalu benda itu melayang secara mesterius dan masuk ketubuh naruto.

Akh,"teriak naruto saat tubuhnya merasakan pusing luar tubuh naruto ambruk ketanah.

 **=MindScape Naruto=**

Naruto terbangun disebuah tempat yang sangat indah,knp disebut indah?krn naruto disana melihat dengan jelas sebuah istana yang sangat besar dengan dengan pillar2 raksasa terbuat dari emas murni dengan lantai kaca yang dibawahnya terdapat pemandangan bawah laut dengan berbagai ikan yang tk pernah naruto lihat dikonoha.

Naruto masuk kedalam istana itu dan betapa kagumnya saat melihat sebuah pillar besar dengan ukiran sangat indah dan dinding berwarna putih dan berbagai macam barang didalamnya,seperti figura foto dengan ukiran aneh tp indah didalamnya yang tak terhitung jumlahnya,sebuah pedang dengan gagangnya membentuk sebuah tangan yang sedang dikepal berwarna hitam dengan ukiran simbol aneh berwarna emas dan masih banyak lg senjata yang Heii.. ad juga sebuah buku yang mirip dengan buku temuannya.

Sambil berjalan dengan perlahan naruto tiba disebuah singgasana yang sangat indah dengan ukiran aneh tadi menghiasinya,dan disinggasana itu duduklah seorang pria tua berambut putih dengan mahkota dikepalanya aura wibawa yang dapat membuat para kage menundukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat datang,UZUMAKI NARUTO Atau bisa kesebut **King of the witch",** kata pria tua itu dengan hormat.

Siapa kau dan dimana aku?" tanya Naruto."aku rusepan atau diduniaku aku disebut sebagai Wizards of time(OC),sekarang kau ada didalam alam bawah sadarmu." jawab pria atau rusepan itu.

Rusepan si Wizards of time?"kata naruto memastikan.

"Ya,"jawab rusepen."apa tujuanmu menemuiku?"tanya naruto

"aku diutus oleh kami-sama kesini untuk melatihmu"jawab rusepen

"'Melatihku?"

"Ya"

"Dengan apa kau melatihku,sia2 sajakerena aku tidak memiliki cakra jadi aku bisa mati dengan mudah tanpa kekuatan"kata naruto dengan sedih.

"Tidak,kau memiliki kekuatan tapi kekuatanmu bukan berasal dari cakra"sanggah rusepen

"Apa maksudmu?.dan kekuatan apa itu",tanya naruto cepat.

"Kekuatan mu bukanlah cakra tapi magic atau didemensi lain disebut dengan sihir"kata rusepun dengan tenang.

"Sihir"?beo naruto

"Hah"hela rusepun ketika meliha wajah bingung naruto"pasti ini sangat panjang".kata rusepun lagi.

"sihir digambarkan sebagai kekuatan supranatural yang dapat digunakan untuk mengesampingkan hukum alam biasanya sihir akan aktif hanya dengan menyebut mantra itu"jelas rusepen

"Lalu darimana asal sihir itu?"tanya bingung naruto

"Sihir berasal dari semesta,dan cara mengaksesnya yaitu dengnan melakukan telepati dengan -penyihir yang sudah sangat handal sudah mengerti dengan jelas bahasa yang dimengerti semesta.

Dan bagaimana cara semesta merespon itu?Mantra yang digunakan penyihir jelas-jelas tidak mengikuti hukum fisika alam yang ada di semesta.

adalah bukanya semesta merubah dirinya sendiri, namun semesta mengambil versi dimana objek yang disihir sudah dalam keadaan yang diinginkan oleh sang penyihir, pada dunia paralel lain. dengan begini semesta bisa memenuhi bayangan yang di proyeksikan penyihir tanpa merusak hukum fisika yang ada pada dirinya sendiri.

Singkatnya, setiap seorang penyihir melakukan sihir, ia membuat sebuah vortex menuju dunia paralel lain yang hanya mengganti objek yang disihir."jelas rusepun dengan jelas sejelasnya.

"Jadi apa kau mengerti naruto?"tanya rusupen lagi.

"Hai,saya sudah mengerti hehehe.."jawab naruto dan menggaruk surai jabrikny sambil menyengir.

"Hah,baiklah ayo kita mulai latihannya disini selama 10 th"kata rusupen pelan

.

.

.

.

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIII,KNP LAMA BAGAIMANA DENGAN TUBUH YANG ADA DILUAR?"Jawab dan tanya naruto dengan berteriak kerena kaget

"It masalh gampang kerena waktu disini saaangat lambat jadi jika diperkirakan 1 tahun disini sama saja dengan 1 hr didunia sana"jawab rusupen dengan santai

"JADI"jeda meneguk ludahnya

"Ayo kita latihan GILA GILAAN TANPA MAKAN DAN MINUM SELAMA SETAHUN"TERIAK RUSUPEN DENGAN SEMANGAT MEMBARA DAN JANGAN LUPA SERINGAI BAGAI SHINIGAMI

.

.

.

.

 **TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME 10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu,kini naruto telah menyelesaikan tidak ada yang berubah dari penampilannya kecuali surai kuningnya yang mulai panjang dan tingginya mulai tumbuh seperti pemuda berumur 17 tahun walaupun umurnya masih 11 makin tampan yang dapat semua wanita takluk

"Naruto"kata rusupen."ada ap sensei?"kata naruto dengan wajah bingung."10th telah berlalu,sekarang kita saatnya sebelum itu sensei ingin memberikan kamu hadiah dari sensei dan juga kami-sama."kata rusupen

"Jadi sepuluh tahun telah berlalu"gumam naruto dengan murung kerena tidak ingin berpisah sedang gurunya

"Naruto,jangan bersedih nanti diluar sana kamu pasti akan menemukan keluarga dan keluarga kamu yang sesungguhnnya,keluarga yang dengan tulus menyanyangi mu dengan JANGAN MURUNG DAN TERUSLAH MENCARI"semangat rusupen pada naruto

"BAIkLAH"jawab naruto yang mulai semangat kembali

"Jadi adalah adalah sebuah busur,busur terkuat didunia dan busur ini lah yang mewakili kekuatan tuhan itu lah pemberian dari kami-sama dan untukku aku memberikan sebuah buku?buku itu adalah **buku witchcraf.** atau disebut juga buku ilmu sihir dan buku itu aku tulis sendiri dengan melihat semua sihir dari seluruh alam pergunakanlah secara saatnya aku pergi"kata rusepan yang mulai bercahaya.

"Baiklah"jawab naruto dengan air mata mulai mengalir.

"Dan satu lagi"jeda rusepen."temukan lah mereka,meraka para pengikutmu yang paling stia. mereka menyebar di seluruh dunia dan demensi menunggumu lahirnya dirimu didunia **SAYOUNARA"** kata rusupen sebelum menghilang.

"SAYOUNAR"gumam naruto,sebelum menghilang juga

...

...

..

.

 **continued**

 **Hah akhirnya selesai juga.**

 **Kalau ad kt2,kosakata,dan lain sebagainya yang kurang saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya kerena saya masih baru.**

 **Jadi saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya,ok langsung aja, mohon saran, keritik dan pujian terserah kalian saya menghargai semuanya dan terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya.**

 **Profile uzumaki naruto**

 **Nama lengkap: uzumaki(namekaze dulu)Fujihara( pemberia rusupen yang artinya"padang wisteria" (** **藤原** **) )naruto**

 **Tanggal lahir: 10 oktober**

 **Umur : 11 tahun**

 **Status : warga biasa**

 **Senjata: Busur Seifuku-sha(penakluk)**

 **Kemampuan:terbang,menghilang,menyembuhkan luka dan penyakit apapun,mata dewa(bukan rinnenggan),memanah,membaca mantra,kenjetsu,indra keenam,membuat ruang demensi,dll**

 **Penampilan:berambut pirang gaya turun(sasuke the last),baju hitam polos,jubah(ziref fairy tail),mata blue supprie,tatapan datar,wajah panah dibahu.[gk bs buat]**

 **Sifat:dingin,tenang,dan sopan,sedikit kasar,baik.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Ya segitu saja dulu...**

 **See you next chapter,Arigato...**

 **==LOG OUT==**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo-/Miss Typo, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kurang jelas,Strong!Naru,GodLike!Naru,Alive,overpower,dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto anak yang diabaikan keluarganya dan dikucilkan penduduk desa kerena tidak mempunyai cakra,tapi?tanpa diketahui mereka naruto menyimpan kekuatan yang besar,dan kukuatan itu disebut...**

 **MAGIC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

==Konohagalure Hospital==

Dalam sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit Konoha, terlihat seorang anak berusia sekitar 11 tahun tengah terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah tertidur dengan lelapnya bagai tak ada beban sama sekali,dan dia adalah pemeran utama fanfic ini.

Sedangkan diluar ruangan tersebut terlihat ada dua orang disana,yaitu seorang kakek tua yang diperkirakan berusia 80th-an dengan pipa tembakau ditangannya sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita dewasa seperti berusia sekitar 25 tahun padahal wanita tersebut memiliki usia sekitar 50 tahun(penampilan yg menipu mata ^_^) berambut pirang pucat memiliki mata berwarna coklat serta sebuah tanda seperti wajik di keningnya.

Kedua orang tersebut tidak lain guru dan murid yaitu Sandaime Hokage yang berjuluk profesor a.k.a Hiruzen Sarutobi dan Tsunade Senju yang memiliki julukan Legenda Sannin sekaligus salah satu murid dari orang yang berjuluk profesor tersebut.

"Sensei, kenapa Naruto-kun bisa tidak sadarkan diri seperti itu?" tanya Tsunade pada gurunya.

"Aku juga tidak tau Tsuna" ucap Sandaime "menurut laporan yang ku terima dari ANBU yang membawanya ke sini,dia menemukan naruto tidak sadarkan diri dipinggir hutan kematian.

"Apa sensei sudah memberitahu keluarganya bahwa Naruto-kun hari ini masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Tsunade kembali.

"Kurasa itu percuma saja"kata sandaime.

"Apa maksudmu sensei?tanya bingung tsunade

"Kerena telah diusir keluarganya 1 tahun lalu"kata sandaime dengan sedih

"APAA,BAGAIMANA MEREKA BISA MENGUSIR DARAH DAGING MEREKA SENDIRI?"teriak tsunade syok mendengar perkataan sandaime

"Akupun tidak tau tsuna,satu tahun lalu naruto tidak sengaja melukai menma dan menma mengadukannya pada minato...lalu,minato yang marah besar tanpa mendengar penjelasan naruto mengusirnya dengan paksa"kata sandaime lagi,tapi dengan suara parau.

"TAPI HIKKS.. KNP SENSEI TIDAK MENGAJAK NARUTO UNTUK HIKS..TINGGAL BESAMAMU?"tanya tsunade dengan terisak.

"Aku sudah coba tsuna,tapi naruto menolakkaanya katanya dia mau hidup mandiri"kata sandaime lagi,tetap dengan suara paraunya.

"Jadi begitu,naruto dia anak yang tegar"kata tsunade yang mulai tenang.

"Y,kamu benar tsuna diumur yang masih kecil dia sudah berpikir dewasa dan aku tidak bisa membanyangkan bagaimana kehidupannya saat itu pasti sangat menyakitkan."ucap sandaime sambil menerawang kearah rumah penduduk melalui jendela disampingnya.

"Ya kamu benar sensei"ucap tsunade sambil ikut juga menerawang seperti sandaime.

Sedangkan naruto masih belum sadarkan dari pingsannya...

 **UNKNOWN PLACE**

Di sebuah tempat seperti sebuah lorong berwarna putih tampak seorang anak berusia 11 tahun memiliki bersurai kuning lurus terbaring disana. Anak tersebut tidak lain yaitu Naruto yang mulai bangun.

"Dimana aku...seharusnya aku sudah terbangun dari pingsanku?"ucap naruto bertanya-tanya.

 **"Hai gaki kemarilah"** panggil sebuah suara misterius secara tiba tiba membuat Naruto terkejut mendengarnya.

"Siapa itu... tujukan dirimu" ucap Naruto agak keras memanggil suara misterius tersebut.

 **"Jika kau ingin tau siapa aku, maka ikutilah lorong itu"** ucap suara tersebut kembali.

Naruto kemudian mulai mengikuti lorong tersebut hingga sampai di ujungnya. Naruto langsung terkejut melihat seorang wanita yang sangat cantik diperkirakan berumur 17an berambut kuning lurus sampai leher sedang duduk disebuah batu berukuran betapa terkrjutnya lagi saat melihat sebuah sayap besar berwarna putih dengan gambar matahari di bagian tengahnya dipunggung wanita itu.

"Si-Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto sedikit terbata.

"Namaku Hikari,para malaikat sering menyebutku Kami no chikara. tangan kanan kami-sama"ucap wanita atau gadis itu memperkenal tersebut ternyata tangan kanan tuhan(anime).

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung terkejut juga syok mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seorang tangan kanan kepercayaan tuhan dan seorang yang kekuatannya tak terbatas itu.

Kalian jangan heran kenapa Naruto bisa tau tentang tangan kanan tuhan tersebut,karna naruto pernah diceritakan tentang rusepen-sensei tentang kekuatan dari berbagai demensi salah satunya siHikari ini.

"Sekarang ini aku ada di mana?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat kesekelilingnya yang di dominasi oleh warna putih.

"Sekarang kamu ada didalam alam bawah sadarmu naruto-kun"ucap Hikari,sementara Naruto hanya beroh ria.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menemuiku"tanya naruto lagi.

"Aku disini hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku sekarang adalah patnermu"ucap hikari yang membuat naruto terkejut setengah naruto terkejut setengah mati?krn membanyangkan betapa kuatnnya naruto jika berpatner dengan hikari yang OverPower itu.

Appa jadi kau adalah patnerku"ucap naruto.'ya dan sekarang aku ingin kau berlatih keras lagi supaya bisa melindungi dirumu krn dilur sana masih banyak orang yang lebih kuat darimu naruto-kun"ucap hikari.

"Tentu saja aku akan berlath keras untuk menjadi yang terkuat unutuk mengungkap rahasia yang tuhan sembunyilan"ucap naruto dengan samangat.

"Baikalah sekarang kamu boleh pergi naruto-kun"ucap Hikari.'Baiklah"kata naruto sebelum melebur menjadi cahanya.

Sekarang kini hanya tinggal Hikari diruang menutup kata dia bergumam...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naru-kun jadilah yang terkuat dan buatlah glaxsy ini terguncang dengan kekuatanmu lalu bangunlah kembali kerajaan mu yang kamu tinggalkan kerana perintah ayah. aku akan selalu mendukungmu,kerena aku...?.ucap jeda Hikari

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ADALAH ISTRIMU**

 **selesai juga chapter dua.**

 **Saya disini ingin memperkenalkan kekuatan naruto yang sesungguhnya dan chapter depan adalah mengungkap siapa naruto itu sesungguhnya...**

 **Jadi minna saya mohon maaf klau ada kalimat yang kurang jelas,kosa kata yang salah atau yg lainya.**

 **Dan satu lagi saya mohon review,follow dilarang menghina kerna sy kurang suka ama hinaan atau bully.**

 **Dan profile**

 **Nama : Hikari**

 **Umur : ?**

 **:perempuan**

 **Kekuatan: ?**

 **Patner : naruto**

 **Keluarga:naruto(suami)**

 **Penampilan:berambut pendek berwarna kuning(mirip xenovie dxd tp rambutkuning)mata emas pola jam(kurumi D.A.L)pakaian yukata bergambar pusaran emas,hidung mancung,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo-/Miss Typo, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kurang jelas,Strong!Naru,GodLike!Naru,Alive,overpower,dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto anak yang diabaikan keluarganya dan dikucilkan penduduk desa kerena tidak mempunyai cakra,tapi?tanpa diketahui mereka naruto menyimpan kekuatan yang besar,dan kukuatan itu disebut...**

 **MAGIC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

 **Chapter 3**

Sore hari di Konohagakure. Salah satu dari Lima Negara Shinobi di Elemental. Yang sekarang di pimpin Oleh Hokage Ke Empat namekaze, murid dari sang legenda sannin katak.

•

Pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi dan lebat...sepanjang mata memandang, sesekali terdengar suara gemerisik daun yang di terpa oleh angin. Itu lah yang di tangkap pendengarannya.

Damai

Ya itu yang di lihat dan di rasakan naruto yang kini memakai pakaian kaos polos merah tua dengan gambar pusaran di belakangnya dengan celana hitam panjang.

Saat ini naruto sedang berbaring rerumputan ditepi danau yang tersembunyi didalam hutan ini Naruto sedang membaca buku witchcrafNya dengan tenangnya sambil berbaring.

1minggu setelah Naruto sadar,naruto kini sudah diperbolehkan oleh dokter untuk meminta izin kepada huruzen-jiji untuk pulang tentunya.

...

..

.

Naruto yang mulai bosen kemudian menyudahi acara bacanya lalu mulai beranjak pergi menuju desa.

Sesaat sesudah dia beranjak dia merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang.

"Hawa ini!hawa yang memiliki tujuan jahat?sebaiknya kuperiksaa."batin Naruto lalu mulai meloncat menuju pohon lalu meloncat lagi kepohon satunya.

Naruto bisa dibilang memiliki salah satu kemampuan yang bisa dibilang bisa merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang bserta niat jahatnya.

 **"archer"**

Saat ini terlihat naruto bersembunyi didalam semak semak didalam hutan kematian sambil mengawasi dua orang mencurigakan yang saat ini mereka sedang membawa seungguk tubuh gadis yang diperkirakaan berumur 4tahun.

"Hai gojou cepatlah sebelum kita ketahuan."ucap salah satu orang itu kepada temannya di belakang.

"Sabarlah kira!...mereka tidak mungkin mencari kita didalam hutan kematian "kata orang bernama gojou dengan santainya.

"Taaapi.."

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita berjalan saja dari pada membuang chakra"

"Baikla...AKKKH"Belum selesai kira menjawab sebuah panah sudah terlebih dahulu menusuk tepat dijantungnya.

'Bruk'

"KIRAAA...BRENGSEK KELUAR KAU PENGECUT"Teriak Gojou Sambil berteriak.

'Syut'

'Syut'

'Syut'

Tiga buah anak panah meleset keraah gojou,tapi gojou terlebih dahulu melompat melompat dan menghindari anak panah itu.

"BRENGSEK CEPAT KELUAR JANGAN JADI PENGECUT"Teriak Gojou lagi.

'Syut'

'AKKKKKKHHHH..."Teriak gojou kencang saat tiba2 ada anak panah menancap dikaki kanannya,lalu gajou pun terlempar ketika ad sebuah bogem dengan kencangnya memkulnya sampai terlempar kearah sebuah pohon.

'Kraak'

"Arrggg...brengsek akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga BOOCAAAH"teriak gojou saat melihat seorang anak kecil berambut kuning memukulnya dan membuat kira terbunuh.

' **Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu**

Sebuah bola api berukuran sedang keluar dari mulut gojou menuju kearah naruto,tapi naruto bisa menghindarinya dengan cara meloncat kesamping.

"Cihh sial,tapii kali ini kau tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi!."decih gojou lalu merapal handsel lagi tapi lebih panjang.

 **Katon:Hosenka no Jutsu.**

Lalu tiba tiba keluarlah bola api berukuran sedang tapi berjumlah puluhan.

"HAHAHAHA..KALI INI KAU AKAN MATI BOCAH"kata Gojou sambil tertawa dengan kecangnya.

Naruto menatap datar bola api berjumlah puluhan mengarah kearahnya,lalu dia mengambil busurnya yang bergantung di pundaknya kemudia menarik tali busurnya tanpa anak panah mengarah puluhan bola api itu.

"Terlalu lemah"gumam naruto lalu melepas tarikannya.

' **FUKU'**

'SYYYYUUS'

'BLAAAR'

Tiba tiba sebuah angin yang sangat kencang muncul dari busur itu dan mementalkan puluhan bola api itu beserta gojou kerena saking kencangnya angin itu.

Kini terlihatlah gojou terbaring dengan banyak luka kerena terlempar tadi.

"S...Si..Siapa kau sebenarnya..ughh"tanya gojou kpd naruto sebelum memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Naruto hanya diam,lalu menarik lagi busurnya tapi dengan sebuah anak panah.

'Jleb'

Anak panah itu menancap tepat dikening gojou dan langsung mati seketika itu juga.

Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah anak kecil yang tidak sadarkan diri yang sebelumnya anak kecil itu diletakkan diatas tanah oleh kira sebelum naruto membunuhnya.

"Hyuuga Hanabi"gumam naruto seperti tahu dengan anak kecil mengenalnya saat dul dia dan minato berkunjung ke menshion hyuuga,dan dia berkenalan dengan Hanabi.

Lalu setelah itu dia mulai akrab dengan Hanabi bahkan dia dan hanabi bagaikan adik kakak kerena keakrapannya. dan juga jika ada kesempatan dia berknjung ke rumah hanabi untuk bermain dengannya.

"Naru-onichan"gumam hanabi setengah sadar lalu pingsan lagi.

Naruto kemudian menggendong anak kecil itu yang ternyata bernama Hanabi lalu menghilang.

...

..

.

 **~O~**

 **Naruto** dengan tiba tiba muncul di halaman clan hyuuga lalu mulai berjalan kearah rumah tiba didepan pintu rumah hanabi naruto mengetuk pintu itu sebanyak tiga kali.

' **Tok. tok. tok.'**

 **PoV Hiashi**

Didalam rumah hiashi tengah duduk dengan grlisah kerena anaknya hanabi belum pulang dari acara bermainnya dengan temannya.

"Kemana sih hanabi kenapa lama sekali bermainya ini sudah mulai siang"ucap batin hiashi yang dari tadi terlihat sangat cemas kerena hanabi belum pulang.

Lalu khawatirannya terhenti saat mendengar sebuah ketukan didepan rumahnnya.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Siap yang mengetuk pintu apa jangan jangan hanabi"ucsp batin hiashi

Kemudia hiashi mulai berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya dan membukanya

 **Hiashi Pov Off**

 **'Sreek'**

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah hyuuga hiashi dari pintu itu.

 **"** Ahh..naru-kun ad perlu ap kesini;tanya hiashi saat tahu orang didepan pintu.

"Etoo sy kesini ingin mengantar hanabi-chan pulang"ucap naruto kemudian menyerahkan hanabi.

"Ohh tapi kenapa dengan hanabi"tanya hiashi melihat hanabi tertidur atau pingsan digendongan naruto.

"Ohh itu tadi kerena hanabi kelehan bermain dengan temannya jadi saat itu aku tidak sengaja bertemu hanabi dan hanabu meminta saya mengantarnya pulang kerena kelelahan,tp ditengah jalan hanabi minta digendong dan setelah itu sy menggendongnya tiba tiba dia tertidur"bohong naruto kerena tidak ingin hiasji khawatir saat tahu kalau hanabi hampur duculik atu udh diculuk.

"Ohh..begitu sukurlah kalau begitu"ucap lega hiashi.

"Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu yah udh sore nih."ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah hati hatu dijalan naru-kn"ucap hiashi lalu menutup pintu.

Setelah hiashi menutup pintu naruto kemuduan menghilang dengan salah satu kemampuannya yaitu teleport.

 **=Keesokan harinya=**

Di sebuah sebuah hutan dengan pohon pohon besar, terlihat seorang anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut kuning panjang lurus kebawah dan sepasang bola mata berwarna blue-safir yang sedang berlatih dengan menggunakan busurnyA . Dialah Naruto Uzumaki.

Saat ini Naruto mengenakan sebuah pakaian berwarna biru polos dengan lengan pendek, serta sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dengan lengan panjang, dan di belakang jaket tersebut terlihat sebuah simbol yang berbentuk seperti lambang pusaran air, mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam, dan mengenakan sandal Shinobi berwarna hitam.

10menit kemudian naruto menyelesaikan latihannya dan mulai melangkah pergi menuju desa untuk mencari makan.

"Hah laper banget,kurasa hari ini aku makan ramen aja"ucap naruto mulai melangkah kearah kedai ramen.

 **=Kedai ramen=**

'Sluup slup sluup'

Saat ini naruto makan dengan lahapnya"eggh enakknya paman tambah lagi"teriak naruto dengan semangat.

"Baikklah tunggu sebentar"kata paman techui lalu mengantarkan kpd naruto.

Skip

Sesudah naruto makan,naruto pergi kearah rumah sakit untk menemui nenek tsunade.

...

..

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
